


The Three of Us

by emilyinhalf



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Adora (She-Ra), Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyinhalf/pseuds/emilyinhalf
Summary: This was a random fic inspired by some friends, i hope you enjoy
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	The Three of Us

"Please..." Adora surrendered herself to her hungry wives. Two pairs of hands explored her body, feeling every part of her. Glimmer's soft hands ran up and down Adora's thighs, tracing tense muscles hidden under tender skin. Catra sat behind the blonde, her arms wrapped around her, gently massaging Adora's full breasts. Adora stifled a moan as Catra pinched her nipples.

A shiver rocked through Adora. Her wives refused to relent their assault. Catra's grazed Adora's neck with sharp fangs, and Glimmer ran her tongue up her inner thigh. Adora let out a breathy sigh, melting as her lovers' teased her. She placed her right hand on Glimmer's head, running her fingers through pink locks. Her left hand grabbed Catra's, and started in down to her core.

Both women let Adora guide them to their prize, but they didn't let her rush them. Catra's hand brushed along Adora's abs, tracing the rigged of her muscles. Glimmer kissed and nibbled her way up the blonde's thigh. Adora whimpered and shivered at their touch.

The ability to transform into She-Ra had its uses even off the battlefield, and Adora's wives loved to take advantage of that. She was a goddess, and they were her faithful worshipers.

“We wanted to show you something we've been practicing.” Catra said, wrapping a hand around Adora's shaft. “Is that okay?”

“G-go ahead.” Adora sighed, curiosity overwhelming her.

Without another word, Catra wrapped her lips around the head of Adora's cock. Her rough tongue traced the underside of Adora's length. Slowly, she bobbed her head up and down, taking more of Adora each time. The goddess moaned as Catra worked her cock. The magicat took in as much as she could before pulling herself off, gasping for air.

Catra let Glimmer take her place. The queen started slowly, dragging her tongue up She-Ra's shaft, savoring the pre dripping out. Glimmer swirled her tongue around the head, pushing Adora to her limit. The blond rested her hand on the back of the queen's head as she took as much as she could.

Adora's whole body spasmed as Glimmer pulled herself off. She was so close.

Catra and Glimmer took the moment to tease her. They didn't touch her, no matter how much Adora wanted them.

“Please...” Adora begged. “I'm so close...”

The two women glanced at each other, and formulated the same plan. Catra's mouth met Adora's cock again, and Glimmer turned her attention to the shaft. The magicat's tongue swirled around Adora's head as Glimmer turned her attention to her balls.

“Fuck!” Adora cried out. “I-I'm...”

Glimmer and Catra felt Adora convulse, releasing herself in the magicat's mouth. Catra took it all eagerly, not removing her mouth until she knew Adora was done. With a full mouth, Catra kissed Glimmer, who eagerly took in Adora's taste.

Adora watched as her wives kissed, mesmerized by their beauty. They love her. They loved ever part of her, and nothing would change that.


End file.
